<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>螳螂 by howtocutateddybear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954933">螳螂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear'>howtocutateddybear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小朴会吃人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>螳螂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>渽民哥说今晚不回来，我挂了电话，鼓着腮不让自己笑，犹如遇上父母加班的小孩，按捺这莫名窃喜的机会并不多，而良心仍不允许我笑出声，我又发过去消息，问他大概什么时候回家，重要的不是答案，是我去信与他回信的间隔，我以此推测他真正的工作强度，规划我独处的时间。他并非我的监护人，对我也十分纵容，我们之间更像是成年人对未成年人非法的抚养，然而毫无负担地活着也并非易事，放空时我常常会思考与渽民哥的关系，这种脱离血缘，不计回报的付出，在我平静如水的生活中，无疑是一种剧烈的折磨，我为了逃避它，只能为自己安排一些别的娱乐。</p><p>我躺在沙发上打游戏，中间达美乐过来按门铃，送来的披萨我吃一半留一半，以营造一种虚假的等待父母回家的幸福感，其余时间仍旧长得令人作呕，我只能将它们不断切割，刺激自己奄奄一息的神经，消除游戏打到两千多关，我眼睛涩得发痛，给自己设早上六点的闹钟，儿童休假时，多眠是一种浪费，我将贯彻自己的角色，后半夜生物钟将我从梦里惊醒，我按开手机，依旧没有哥的消息，我肚子一抽，积攒已久的饥饿仿佛一个巨大的，结实的气泡，从我的胃里一路鼓胀变形，顶到口腔上颚，我又给哥发消息，“你在哪？”连发三遍，没有回应，我嘴里发干，脚碰到地面时止不住地颤抖，站起来第一件事去摸遥控器开灯，绕客厅慢走三周缓解醒来时的眩晕，再看手机，哥回我地址，下一句，泰容哥在哦，我让他去接你。</p><p>直到两个月前我都和李泰容住在一起，六年级的时候我爸妈欠债跑路，他不知道从哪里冒出来收养我，他之前是偶像男团的成员，据他自己说是很会跳舞又很漂亮，将来一定非常受欢迎的那种，但还是没混出什么大的名堂，就从舞台上摔下来，坏了腿，不能再跳了，也没有别的长处，还是留在公司干这一行，给更年轻更漂亮更会跳的孩子们当经纪人，据我的观察，和他曾经在台前并没有什么差别，依旧拿命换钱，每天把自己拾掇得一丝不苟，早出晚归，面对女孩儿们的尖叫和闪光灯，唯一的不同是收入，我衣食住行如旧，只是他不再每个月定期购置漂亮的首饰和衣服，头发常年保持黑色，逐渐失去那种用金钱堆砌起来的动人的光泽，我看在眼里，倒也不是真的无动于衷，但要开口让步，我扪心自问做不到，我心惊胆战，日复一日观察他的美，似乎总离被我压榨到枯竭差一点。我在这一点的缝隙里活下来。</p><p>后来我才知道他有一阵一天吃一顿，午休去茶水间喝两纸杯免费咖啡，直到晕在地上，下班后被同事拉进一个群聊里，每天和女孩儿们共享定位，挣来我的外卖钱，有一次我们一起吃披萨，他指尖停在饼皮上，突然对我说，你看它，像那些孩子们，我很习惯他的神神叨叨，并且把它归结于艺术从业者的纤细脆弱，我拿起一块，递到他嘴边，番茄酱沾上他的嘴角，我用一贯与他对话的黏糊语气说道，那你就把你的孩子们吃掉了哦，下一秒他咳出血来，呆滞了片刻，又害怕我担心，立刻微笑起来，我大骇，他这时才真像吃了人，口齿不清地同我说话，涎水混着血沫坠在他嘴角。后来想来其实是一种天真的残忍，他日复一日瘦下去，我居然能骗自己越瘦越美，他每晚回家，脱掉上衣，我数他的肋骨，两手虎口环他的腰，做爱时他常常体力不支，或者停下来流泪，我越发觉得他美，变本加厉地骑他，他歪着脑袋倚在床头睡死，我去舔他的身体，感受到有一团气郁结在他的胸口。</p><p>他吐完血，次日早晨去上班，我背着双肩包往外跑，打算不再回来，我小小年纪，难受此恩，或者说我的羞耻心还是有些许的长进，不愿让自己负担这个吃人血肉的名头，又或者是一种未卜先知的恐惧，好像被人握住了永久的把柄，害怕他拿这份养育之情来要挟我，被迫还他身体和心灵的债，但我无处可去，最后只能蹲在他公司门口，和那些女孩儿们，即我间接的衣食父母们在一起，好在我还没长个子，年龄也与她们相仿，我偷听她们聊天，要出来的是一个叫罗渽民的孩子……先出来的其实是李泰容，我第一次远观他，隔着一条极窄的马路，我终于发现彼时他的美已经全凭我的虚设，他和罗渽民并排而行，不止身量比他矮，一股暗淡的，忧郁的气息笼罩着他，将两个人彻底区分开来，他瘦得脱形，拎一个金属的手提箱，手臂细如枯枝，因为陈伤走路不快，在微风里摇摇欲坠，罗渽民穿明黄色制服，头发漆黑柔顺，不时转过头与他说笑，女孩儿们闻风而动，我周身几十个取景框，里面全是罗渽民明亮的脸。</p><p>当天晚上我和李泰容谈心，我毛遂自荐，去做罗渽民的生活助理，替他分担工作，我显然低估了他，忘记他比玫瑰花还鲜亮的历史，他看我的眼神，像看一只真正的宠物，我感到自己薄而透明，他一眼望到对面墙上，但婉转的善良是他十年如一日的美德，半小时后我背着双肩包，坐上去罗渽民家的出租车，前所未有的轻松膨胀在我心里，仿佛有人放开一直压在我后颈的手。我们频繁地做爱，同龄人的阴茎散发着诱人的气味，每次被圈在渽民哥生机勃勃的年轻怀抱里，我都能想起那天坐在出租车里的心情，好像猛地抬起被按在水里的头颅。</p><p>我看了看时间，凌晨2:58，出租车停在泰容哥面前，我跟在他身后，在门口簇拥的女孩们的议论中走进公司大楼，他装作若无其事地和我寒暄，去年我带你去上学，也是这样走到电梯了，然后你掉头就跑，后来给你找领养家庭，你又跑，不过这次不一样，渽民既不是老师也不是家长。嗯……嗯，我精神不济，含糊地应了一声，心想，不是来见大人，那我还能见谁？我两腿发软，走路打着飘，像被浪冲进摄影棚里，化妆师正踮着脚给哥补口红，他的嘴唇闪烁出精巧润泽的光，我在这幅迷人的景象中，不合时宜地回想起他临走前给我煮牛肉汤的样子，渽民哥穿着T恤和短裤，裸露的手臂蹭了条锅边的油迹，我把自己卡在沙发和茶几之间的缝隙里，用刚刚拿过薯片的手玩switch，他走到我身后，嘭嘭嘭拍沙发背，说不喝的话记得盖盖子放冰箱，我梗着脖子盯屏幕，没工夫搭理他，他重复一遍之后探过身子，把头凑到我旁边，说真可爱啊，我看见他尝过汤还没擦的嘴，在顶灯的白光下反射出奇异的光泽。</p><p>一种熟悉的冲动涌上我的心头，我要逃，要离开这里，离开渽民哥身边，这种愧疚与兴奋交织的情绪来得如此强烈，我的身体开始轻微地颤抖，但随之而来的是一种近乎绝望的恐慌，我意识到这一切都与两个月前如此相似，时间在我面前塌陷，漂浮，折叠，最终重合为一，就像泰容哥的脸和渽民哥的脸，而更让我难堪的是，我已经到了明白这个道理的年龄，将我囚困于宿命的循环之中的正是我自己，我站在这里，居然是因为我的自弃，但明白是一回事，我更擅长的是装，在感到寒冷的一瞬间，我再次和这个无耻的我和解，我的人生没有低谷，也绝不可能下坠，渽民哥是我无处不在的安全网，哥是小孩，可我是更小的小孩，被他爱，是我理所当然的禀赋，虽然有点不想承认，但可爱真是我唯一的谋生之道，我太会装小孩了，我和哥之间，由我用自己奶油一样的可爱精心涂出光滑的抹面，我们在洁白无瑕的生活表面手牵着手滑行，没有尽头，永不分离。</p><p>哥看到我，快步走过来抱住我，在耳边对我说，真可爱啊，我们志晟，肚子饿了吗？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>